


Better By You, Better Than Me

by MystyBlueJay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bisexual Disaster Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Name-Calling, Overstimulation, Panic Attacks, Pool Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, References to Depression, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Swimming Pools, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:57:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystyBlueJay/pseuds/MystyBlueJay
Summary: Lance has been struggling with his place on the team. He decided to take a dip in the pool to relax and fix the inner turmoil that storms inside his head. Keith finds him in the pool area, stuck to the bottom and no bubbles rising to the surface. Keith dives down to see an unresponsive Lance, and man does Keith has questions.





	Better By You, Better Than Me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! This has implied suicidal thoughts from Lance at the beginning.
> 
> This fic is way too long, but there is some plot to this porn. Also, this title is based off a Judas Priest song. here's the link:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PqAPVB4u9Zs

Lance sighs heavily, a towel hung around his neck as he hunches down. His body aches and his head is in agony. His chest is heavy with sadness and guilt at his mistakes and he just wanted to wash away his stress.

Another sigh leaves the Cuban's chest, his head running through his messy hair. He winces as he grazes over the bump on his head from the previous mission. In an instance, guilt filters through his body as he opens the elevator and presses the button to go up. A dip in the pool will help him forget his mistakes and how much of a fuck-up he is.

His head lightly bangs against the cool wall of the elevator, soothing the bump on his head and cooling his skin. His eyes close with a deep breath as he clenches his shaking hands into tight fists, his well-manicured nails digging into the palm of his hands.

“Fuck…” He whispers into the empty air, eyes burning with unshed tears.

The elevator opens with a soft sound and the smell of freshwater wafts into the small corridor. Cool flooring his touching the bottoms of Lance’s feet as he slowly pads over to the floating pool of water, switching the gravity to allow him access to the pool. The cold water sends a shiver up his spine as he hesitantly dips a toe into the blue pool of water.

The cold washes away his feelings and he immediately jumps into the water and submerges himself. The water surrounds him, the blue of the water reminding him of home. Home…

He resurfaces with a deep breath of air; his hand pushing his brown hair from his face. The water covers up the salty tear that escaped the ocean blue eyes. In an instance, Lance submerges himself into the water and glides through with gently pushes to propel himself forward. He swims to the deeper end, his eyes watching the swirls of the water around him and he dives down. His blue swim trunks touch the floor as he settles into a sitting position and just looks up at the bright light filtering through the water’s surface. Gently rays of light breaking through into the darker depths of the water that swallowed him whole.

His eyes burn with unshed tears, and his eyelids slowly close them. His chest burns with his emotions and the lack of air. His lips part to release some bubbles of air as his head fell forward. Maybe if he just disappeared it would be better. They have one two many paladins anyway now that Shiro is back. Keith is a better fighter and, reluctantly admitting it, a better flyer. It is obvious to Lance that he shouldn’t be on the team anymore.

All he can do flirt and get everyone in trouble, maybe help them with their skincare routines, but that is all he contributed. He’s not good in close combat and he’s not that good of a shot. Does a team need a shitty sharpshooter like him?

No, no. He’s failed them so many times, it wouldn’t matter if he was good sometimes, it is too troublesome to keep him on the team. His chest burns as he release the last bit of air in his lungs and he looks up to watch the bubbles of air float to the top.

A sad smile paints his lips, tears trailing from his eyes to down his cheeks. Maybe it is better if Lancey Lance just stops existing…

Lance closes his eyes again, allowing the water to enter his system. Suddenly, arms wrap around his waist. His eyes widen in surprise and his limbs start to flail and he starts to silently scream and fight the tight grip around him. He resurfaces with the gasp, spitting up water and hacking it from his lungs.

Eyes burning, Lance whips around at the offender that dragged him from his happy place. He wasn’t going to die! He was just… just closing his eyes for a moment! That was all. Or that is what he told himself.

“Lance! Are you a fucking idiot? You could’ve fucking drowned!”

An immediate scowl appears on Lance’s face as he notices who exactly ‘saved’ him. He glares at the silky black mullet and the wet bangs hanging and covering purple eyes. He can practically see a galaxy in those eyes, everlasting darkness surrounded by color. And the perfect pale skin contrasted with the dark eyes and hair. He is… gorgeous and that’s putting it lightly.

Lance turns back around quickly, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks after he noticed he was staring. God damn Keith and his beautiful face for distracting him.

“I wasn’t drowning, mullet. I was just seeing how long I could hold my breath.” Lance rolls his eyes, praying that the white lie will pass.

“That’s definitely not what I saw, Lance. Make eye contact and maybe I will believe you. Maybe.” That fine ass hunk whispered in his ears, the husky voice filling his head. Lance’s brain short-circuited as he stares blankly at the rippling water. Keith had dragged them both to the shelf in the water and had Lance on his lap.

Mouth dropped open, the Cuban noticed the strong thighs holding his body weight and flexing arms around his waist. He drools at the thought of thighs crushing his head while he is sucking on that tasty cock.

Keith quickly turned him around in his lap, dark hands landing on his strong chest as Lance steadied himself. He looks down, his cheeks burning as he stares at the water dripping between the thick pecs that are constantly hidden behind loose t-shirts. His throat dries as he swallows thickly; his tongue swiping over his thick bottom lip.

“I’m waiting for an answer Lance.” Keith raised a sexy brow, his pale pink lips pressed into a frown. Lance wished that those lips would touch his. He only smirks at Keith, hiding his bi crisis behind a facade.

“You’re just jealous I can hold my breath longer than you, mullet. I don’t need to prove anything to you anyway. I was just taking a dip after today’s mission,” Lance huffs, crossing his arms and clenching his thighs tighter around Keith’s, straddling his lap at his point. The mullet lets out a growl, tightening his grip around Lance.

“And since you so rudely interrupted me, I’d like to indulge in my me time, please.” Lance tries to move away from Keith and back into the water. Keyword on tries. The meat-head has a solid grip around his waist and Lance is a stick compared to Keith despite the muscle he put on from training.

“You think I’m that much of an idiot to believe that bullshit?” Keith’s thick eyebrows raise higher than before, practically in his hairline. Lance bites his lip, turning away from the burning stare. He is only able to mumble out a soft reply through his teeth, “S’true…”

“Lance…”

The Cuban curses under his breath when he hears Keith adopt the Shiro Dad Tone to scold him. He looks down at his hands, now lying limply in his lap. His eyes focus on the deep calluses engraved into the palm of his hands and the tips of fingers, seeing the hard work etched into his skin.

Hard work that was for nothing. He didn’t even help despite working so hard.

His heart is heavy in his chest as he fights tears. Panic builds in his chest as it gets harder to breathe and pulls in a shuddering breath. His hands start to shake and his chest starts to heave for air. Heart pounding against his chest, Lance gasped for air as his body shook and trembled. The only thing on his mind is how useless he is, ho isn’t needed on the team, he’s no help. He doesn’t deserve to be on this team. He doesn’t deserve to be ali-

“Lance!”

Lance’s head whips to attention as he stares wide-eyed into purple eyes. His lips part to let air into his clogged throat and burning eyes. Tears want to spill from the corner of his eyes, but he refuses to cry in front of Keith.

Arms wrap tightly around him and his face is pressing into a strong neck. Warmth surrounded his trembling body and anchoring his thoughts with a strong grip. He lets out a shuddering breath, wrapping his arms around Keith’s strong torso. Their hips grinding together, sending a jolt of arousal through Lance.

“K-Keith…” Lance whimpers softly, his hips pressing incessantly against the mullet’s as the heat started to build in his gut. His body moves to press more into the strong muscles beneath him; the heat filling his body and poling in his belly. He whimpers a soft moan into the red-tipped ears. Panic attack completely forgotten as he rubs his burning cock into Keith’s crotch.

“Lance… We need t-to talk about your- ah- panic attack,” Keith breathily moans, hips jutting up into Lance’s. The Cuban nearly cries in relief at the reciprocation of his movements, the heat flaring in his body as he moved his face toward Keith’s. The young man stares at him with flushed cheeks and wet lips parted to let out heavy breaths.

Tan hands press against a heaving pale, muscled chest as soft sounds of pleasure started to fill the air. Wet skin slid against each other as Lance bumps their noses together. Their eyes hold a staring contest, unblinking as Lance slowly breaths out and his eyes flutter.

“Can’t that wait? I really want you, fuck…” Lance whispered with a husky tone, his voice raspy with arousal as he brushes his lips against Keith’s. The older male’s breath hitches as he watches the alluring being slid his hands up and around his shoulders, drawing their faces closer than before and those tantalizing lips nearly being pressed into his.

Keith can barely rein in his desire to grab Lance and throw him to the ground and bury his face between those plush thighs. A growl vibrates his chest as his arms tighten around the lean boy on his lap. Their crotches press into each other and heat builds in the area. He can feel the fabric of his swimming shorts sticking to his skin and bunching around his hardening cock.

“Lance… fuck, I want you so bad…” He whispers while pressing his lips to a flushed cheek. Keith gets a whimper in response and another jolt of hips against his. He trails kisses down to Lance’s plush lips, looking into those ocean blue eyes that shined.

“C-can… can I?” Keith hesitantly asks, tilting his head to the side and letting their noses brush. Lance whimpers a quiet yes, and soon their lips meet. The cliche of fireworks going off when their lips meet was an understatement. It was like an explosion that fired between the two of them and it fueled their desire for each other.

Hands started to desperately claw at wet skin, fingernails biting into the skin. Tongues mashed together in a flurry of spit and lips with moans being exchanged between them. Their hips moving rapidly in a desperate attempt for release as their breaths leave them.

“F-fuck, Keith!” Lance keens, throwing his head back as the mullet trails kisses down his neck, biting into the salty skin with a hum. Lance bucks his hips up, moaning at the friction on his cock.

“Please!”

The begging gets to Keith and he stands from the pool. The water splashes from their skins and drips down from their soaked swimming shorts. Keith doesn’t even wait to move to a better area, he slams Lance down onto one of the beach chairs that were added, clambering onto of him and straddling his lap. Lance breaths heavily, turning his head to the side with his arms above him, stretched out.

Keith’s mouth went dry at the sight of Lance, disheveled and begging for more underneath, wanting him, and only him. Their lips smash back together, heat boiling low in their stomachs as pale hands started to fumble with the waistband of blue swimming shorts.

The shorts are soon discarded on the floor, Lance completely bare and naked for Keith. The mullet licks his lips, drool piling in his mouth at the delectable sight of a weeping cock resting on Lance’s spread thighs and the lack of hair on his body.

“I like a smooth body, babe,” Lance smirks with a bite to his lip, fluttering his eyelashes at Keith. The Cuban stretches out further, moaning a sigh as Keith attacks his neck. His eyes flutter closed and he tilts his head away to allow the pale man more access to his flawless skin. Teeth dig into his neck, causing sharp pleasurable pain to shoot down his body.

“Sweetheart… please,” Lance calls out with desperation, bucking his hips into the air.

Keith only smirks, his palms running down the tensed sides and landed on that tiny waist. His thumbs gently dig into the hipbones, pushing Lance’s hips back down into the chair. The cry of protest only fuels the sadistic smile to spread across Keith’s lips.

His sharp teeth grin down at Lance, and the boy can’t help the hitch in his breath. He feels the dribble of pre-cum on his thighs and the jolt of his cock. He breathes out a moan, arching his back to press his chest into Keith’s.

“Sweetie, please. Please touch me.”

Keith bites his lip, throwing off his shorts to start to slowly grind his hips down into Lance’s. The man underneath jolts with a loud whimper, his lips formed in a pout as he reaches up to grab Keith. Lanky arms are wrapped around his neck and his upper body is brought to stick to Lance’s lean torso. Their lips press together in a sweet kiss and their cocks press and rub against each other.

“Fuck, you look so good, darling,” Keith whispers against those tempting lips, breathing heavily. “I really want to eat you out.”

Lance stops his movement at the moment, surprised that Keith is being so… open about his desires. He never talks much so it is very odd to the man act this way. Despite that, Lance can’t hide the flush that trails down his chest as he lets out a soft whimper of desire. Fuck, he knew that tongue could to wonders in him; he’s seen Keith tie a stem in his mouth before. And that was hot.

“Yeah, yeah. Go ahead, I’m clean.” Lance is already turning around when he said his consent, presenting his ass the starving man. Hands instantly cup his cheeks, squeezing and shaking them. He blushes softly, burying his face into his hands and he turns around to look at Keith.

Keith is completely mesmerized with the sight of Lance’s ass and he can’t help but lick his lips with a soft growl, parting the succulent cheeks to see the gorgeous hole wink at him. His mouth parts as he swipes his tongue on the skin, tasting the soap Lance had used earlier. The body underneath him jolts with a sharp moan, hips being pushed back into his face.

He takes this as an agreement to continue. And Keith goes for it.

His mouth surrounds the hole, his tongue digging into the tight walls and feeling them constrict around his tongue His fingers dig into the thick flesh of Lance’s ass, hoping to leave bruises on the supple cheeks. Lance squirms and moans underneath him, crying out like a desperate whore.

“Fuck, darling. You’re doing so good. So fucking good. You’re so perfect,” Keith rambles out praises in between his licks and sucks at Lance’s hole. He makes sure to lubricate it well before sliding in his index finger. Lance whimpers loudly, his blue eyes blown out as he bites his lip.

Lance’s cock hangs heavy between his legs, trapped between his spread thighs and Keith’s shoulders. Fingers prod at his hole and he feels the first one breach. The heat instantly spread throughout his body and he sighs at the sensation of being filled. Keith’s fingers are so much thicker than his, although his are longer, he felt fuller than he ever has before with just a single index finger.

“Sweetheart, holy shit, you make me feel so good.” Lance pushes his hips back into the finger as heat bubbles throughout his entire body. It pools in his lower stomach and starts a fire in his heavy balls. He wants to reach a hand to stroke himself to completion, but he liked the torture of waiting, of cumming untouched.

Keith laps around his finger, adding in the second one soon after. He starts to scissor Lance open, spreading open the hole for his pleasure and he can already feel that tight, wet heat constricting around his cock. He tongues at the hole with a satisfied moan, loving the taste and feel around his fingers.

He speared in another, stretching out Lance as quickly as possible so they can both be pleased. “Keith!”

Lance calls out to him in a drawn-out moan, his brown hair sticking to his forehead and his eyes squeezed shut. His chest is heaving for breath as he pants and cries out in pleasure. His chest nearly aches at the effort of pulling in air, but the pain kept him grounded at the moment because Keith was wreaking havoc on him.

“I think you’re almost ready to take my cock, darling. Fuck, I can’t wait to be in you.” Keith whimpers hotly against his ear, biting into the skin of shoulder, those incisors digging into his skin with sharp pain. Lance squeals, squirming on the bed as his legs start to tremble with the effort to hold him up. His back arched into Keith’s touch, every brush of their skin sending a trembling fire straight up his spine.

“Sweetheart, ay Dios Mio, please!” Lance begs and pleads with Keith, jutting his hips back as four fingers pound into his hole, completely missing the sweet spot. He jumps as those fingers are quickly withdrawn but he hears Keith spit into his palm and looks back to see the pale man stroking his cock, pre-cum beading at the tip.

It makes Lance drip onto the chair more, leaking like a faucet from the delicious sight of Keith. His chest heaves with his quick intakes of breath and the heat pools and burns his bloodstream. Cheeks flushed red, Lance reaches up to Keith and bites on the plump bottom lip, tugging while looking up with watery eyes. He pouts, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and dragging the heavy body to cover his like a warm blanket.

Keith breaths out a heavy pant, smashing their lips together as he presses the tip inside Lance’s hole, squeezing past the tight ring of muscles. The tan man moans loudly into their tangled tongues, a keen wiggling from his throat as he arches into the press and allows more of that thick cock to enter him.

“Keith!”

Lance cries into Keith’s mouth, running his nails down the strong, sweaty back as Keith continues to press forward. The sharp stinging pain of raw skin pushing into him and the warmth added into him sends pleasurable tingles down Lance’s spine. A high pitched keen is ripped from Lance’s throat, pulling away from the kiss to dig his teeth into Keith’s shoulder.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking hot, darling…” Keith hisses, his hands squeezing Lance’s small waist as his hips finally meet the tan ass. Lance pulls from Keith’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the teeth marks and looks up at the man above him.

They breathe heavily, sweat dripping off Keith’s nose and landing on Lance’s cheek. The pale skin is flushed a soft pink, trails of water dripping down his body. His lips are swollen red from their heavy making out and his eyes are dark from lust.

Lance can’t help but lick his lips at the delectable sight above him. He leans in, brushing their noses making Keith direct his gaze to him. Their eyes meet, purple clashing with ocean blue and Lance smiles softly. He presses their foreheads together, a very intimate act that one would usually do with a lover. Keith smiles back, the ends of his lips perking up the slightest amount. Lance’s eyes flutter closer, ready to press their lips together and he gently rotates his hips with a happy hum. Keith breaths across his lips and just as they were about to meet, the sound of the elevator doors echoes in the room.

“Lance? You here buddy?” Hunk, precious, angelic Hunk, had entered the room.

Keith opens his mouth to reply, but Lance is quick to smack a hand over his mouth. The mullet glares at him and digs his nails into his skin as revenge. Lance rolls his eyes and shuffles to sit up, letting a low moan slid from under his breath. He moves the conveniently placed beach umbrella to cover up the view of the chair from Hunk.

“Uh, yeah bud. I was just taking a soak in the pool and practicing my swimming, gotta keep in shape ya know,” Lance calls back in a normal voice, devoid of any effect that Keith had. Keith narrows his eyes, his brows furrowing as Lance looks at him.

“Lance, we both know you were moping about the Princess denying your advances again. Now stop being a big baby and come out here,” Pidge’s voice echoes in the air and Lance curses quietly. That gremlin is way too observant and will definitely notice the discarded pairs of swim shorts on the ground.

Keith grins from under Lance’s hand. A chance to embarrass Lance? In front of Hunk, and Pidge, who will most definitely record it? Why it would be criminal if Keith doesn’t take the chance. He pulls back his hips and slowly presses back in, making sure to keep quiet but affect Lance with the slow draw of his cock.

A moan escapes Lance’s throat and he quickly coughs right after, sending a glare Keith’s way before resuming the conversation. “I am not moping, and I feel quite okay with lying on this chair and relaxing before we run off into battle again.”

“That’s bullshit.”

“Pidge, language!” Hunk gasps and the two can practically hear Pidge’s eye roll. Keith rolls his hips against Lance’s, trailing one his hands up to gently squeeze at the forgotten dick. Lance jolts of a soft moan, clearing his throat in hopes of drowning out the sound.

“Pidge, can you just leave? I’ll come talk to you in like, thirty dobashes. Can you please just leave?!” Lance begs, already knowing what Keith plans and he refuses to lose to this bastard. Pidge snorts, and he could hear tiny steps approaching the seat.

No!

“M-maybe we...uh should… uh just leave the-ahem-him be? I think he’ll come to us when he needs to, r-right buddy?” Hunk stutters, stopping Pidge’s approach, and Lance doesn’t catch his mistake, but Keith does. The man smirks, jerking his hips up and causing Lance to sputter out a yelp.

“Y-yup! R-right on, b-bud! So, p-please leave?” Lance pleads again. Pidge huffs, and the two hear the elevator swish open and close once again. Lance breaths out a sigh of relief, his unknowingly tense body relaxes into the chair, but he quickly remembers what Keith had done.

“What the quiznack was that?! You could’ve gotten us caught!” Lance yells at Keith, glaring at the smug bastard. Keith only rolls his eyes, smirking as he pulls his hips back and slams them back in.

Lance yelps with a moan, throwing his head as the man above him starts a steady pace. Their skin slapping against each together wetly, the sound echoing underneath the loud pants and cries of pleasure. Heat bubbles in Lance’s stomach as his body rocks with the full and deep thrusts and he sets one hand on the chair to steady himself.

Keith leans in, biting lightly on Lance’s earlobe. “You say that, but you were squeezing my cock every time either one of them spoke. You got horny at the thought of them catching us, didn’t you, slut?”

The Cuban's breath hitches at that, his teeth digging into his bottom lip because he can’t deny that it wasn’t true. He did get horny from the thought of getting caught with Keith inside him, fucking him until he can’t speak anymore.

“Quiznack, did you like that, darling? Do you like me calling you a slut? My little slut, huh? You’re a good little slut for me, aren’t you, darling?” Keith whispers into his ear with that silky smooth and husky voice. Lance only answers with a keen, his muscles tightening around the hot cock thrusting into him and digging into his prostate with every movement.

He starts to move back into the thrusts, his hips meeting with the pale ones quicker as his balls start to tighten and fill. He moans breathily, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths. His back arches and presses his hard nipples into Keith’s chest.

“F-fuck, Keith!” Lance keens, his eyes rolling into the back of his head in pleasure. The feeling pools throughout his body and burning his blood. Heat radiates between them and his cock lays heavy on his stomach. It twitches and jerks as pre-cum leaks from the slit and pools on his stomach.

Keith quickly thrusts up into Lance, breathing heavily as he chases his release. His sweat rolls down his neck and curls between his pecs. He quickly grabs Lance’s long, gorgeous legs, and throws them over his shoulders. He leans forward, bending the flexible man in half to reach deeper into him.

Lance screams, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. His back arches up and his muscles flex around Keith’s cock, tightening and seemingly wetter against it.

The pale man moans lowly, curling his body over Lance’s as he sets his elbows next to Lance’s head, his hair falling from his forehead as his head hangs low. He pants into the air, chasing his release as he quickens his thrusts, his breathing matching his pace.

“So-fucking-close, darling,” Keith moans into Lance’s ear, turning his head to press their lips together.

Their tongues tangle together in a mess of spittle as sweat glides down their temples. Lance can only moan weakly, his hands grasping onto the chair that is shaking and moving with each of Keith’s movements. It felt like his dick was ramming straight into Lance’s throat as he pushes harder and harder into his hole.

Pleasure pulses through Lance body, so much that it has already pushed him on to that cliff, barely hanging on and he just needs a tiny push. He lets a high-pitched moan escape into Keith’s mouth, squeezing around the thick cock pulsing inside him. The mullet lets out a low moan, hips stuttering in his furious thrusting as heat explodes through his cock and hot cum spills into the tight chute.

White flashes in his vision, his eyes screwed up as his blood boils and pools into his balls. Keith moans into Lance’s mouth, pulling away to bite harshly into the smooth neck. His sharp canines dig into the skin, an iron taste filling his mouth. His hips continuous jolt into Lance streams of gratification.

The sharp stinging pain pushes Lance down the cliff as his body tenses up and explodes. His vision dots with black, his head thrown back with a scream as cum splatters across his chest. He trembles on the bed, muscles shaking and limbs jolting, losing all control of his body movements. Toes curled into the air, feet dangling from Keith’s broad shoulders as he moans. Heat pulses through his body as cum continues to shoot out in a steady stream, drooling onto his stomach.

His muscles clench and relax as he falls back onto the bench with a deep breath. Sweat clings to his brow and his hair is sticking to his forehead. His pants slow down as he steadies his breathing and relaxes his tight hold from the chair below him.

Lance turns his head towards Keith, seeing a mane of black enter his vision as Keith gently releases the tight hold on his neck. He winces at the sting of pain, but a soft tongue was quick to lick it away.

“Keith, holy crow was that good,” Lance mutters, reaching up and running his hands through the unruly black mullet. The other male only responds with a deep hum, trailing kisses all over the tan shoulder and up the long neck. Their lips gently press together as they bathe in the after-glow of sex.

Lance whines when Keith pulls away, failing to follow his lips back with a lazy stretch of his neck. Keith glares at him, shaking his head as he pulls himself out slowly. Lance lets out a soft moan, a steady ache rising in his lower back and the cooling cum slowly starts to dribble from his hole.

He stares wide-eyed at Keith, seeing the other man swiped at his hole and push the cum back in with a twist of his fingers. His chest vibrates with a loud cry, his chest pushed out as heat pulses through his body.

“We’re going to talk about what happened in the pool, Lance,” Keith affirms, swirling his fingers and nudging his fingertips at Lance’s prostate. The slimmer male can’t help his whimper as his body is pushed into overstimulation as Keith’s other hand wraps around his soft cock.

Lance sees the sadistic grin play across swollen red lips and the sharp gleam of canines forces him to swallow harshly. A cold sweat trails down his spine as Keith leans forward and smirks down at him.

“I-i thought we w-were talking?” He asks in a trembling voice, throwing his head back with a moan, his hips shaking and thrusting up into the painful stimulation. Keith nods his head, that sexy grin still on his face.

“Oh, we will, just that I’ll be finger-fucking you the entire time, you slut.”

Lance gulps, eyes wide as Keith pulls his hand back and his wrist snaps quickly. He jolts with a loud cry, teeth digging into his bottom lip as those dark eyes burned a hole through his face.

“Now, let’s start from the beginning, shall we?”


End file.
